Angels
by NameNotNecessary
Summary: A ring. A promise. A future


He, my sempai has graduated from high school. Leaving this school, leaving his friends, his soccer team, leaving me… I can't do anything but congratulate him. Being together for 3 years and now might end it all. As I sit on the bleachers, I watch on how the graduates walk down the carpeted aisle and on to their seats. He stage was beautiful, decorated with flowers and they had put on the special velvet curtains.

I saw each one of those graduates get on stage and receive their diplomas… some awards. I heard the speeches of the honor students. At the end they had sung the school's anthem then left in an orderly manner. I quickly got up and looked for Kuukai-sempai.

"Kuukai? Kuukai?" I searched for him through the crowd. Then suddenly someone got hold of my hand and said "Time for the 100 meter sprint Amu-chan!" it was Kuukai. With his orange-brown hair, those green eyes and that reassuring grin. He could take any girls breath away. He was smart, athletic and humorous. What else can a girl ask for? He took me by the hand and sprinted to the royal garden. There we found a bench perfectly hidden in the middle of a ring of trees.

"Ca…can't... breathe!" I said while catching my breathe

"C'mon, we've been doing these sprints for over 2 years! It still gets you tired eh?"

"What are we doing here anyway" there was some silence…

"I was hoping I could talk to you… its something serious" He was serious. I never saw him like this before. Could it be that he was breaking-up with me? Telling me it would never work out between us when we were distances apart… I can already feel that I was tearing up at the thought of it. I always kept my cool attitude with everyone in school. I only showed my true self with my fellow guardians. But I was the most open with my sempaii. Now is he going to tell me straight…IT'S OVER…!

He told me to sit on the bench and listen carefully. The area felt dense and uneasy. I felt I was drowning from it.

"Amu you know that I would have to leave and go to a college now right?" It has started. I just simply nodded my head.

"…This might shock you in a way…but just hear me out please." Here it comes. I knew it.

"Kuukai…I…."

"Please listen…" His voice was calm but heavy. It made me obey right away.

"Okay…" I was still there sitting down on that bench. He slowly went into a half-kneeling position. And he took something from his pocket. I couldn't see what he took but he held it in his hand tightly. What was he planning to do…?

" I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore…." I knew it. I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

"I..I understand…" Now it was over. I was going to stand up and leave when his voice interrupted me.

"I want you to be my wife and be mine forever" My eyes widened with shocked.

"What? Huh?" I was confused, baffled, bewildered.

"This might be weird and corny but…" he took my hand and showed me the box that was in his hands. He opened it.

"…" I was speechless upon seeing its content

"Once I finish college and get a good job I swear to fulfill this promise."

"Kuukai…I... I don't know what to say…" I was pink… I just couldn't really believe what was going on. Was I dreaming?

"Amu I love you….do you love me back?"

"Yes…of course."

"Then will you answer this question…When we come to the right age…Will you marry me?" I must dreaming. But I wasn't. He was there kneeling in front of me. Actually asking me to marry him when the time comes. He was sincere…and sweet…and thoughtful he even got a ring. How could I say no?

I burst into tears. He quickly stood up and waved his arms around like a child.

"A...Amu!!! Don't cry!!! I'm sorry! Don't cry!!!" he was simply adorable.

"You idiot!!! Of course I'll marry you!!!" I quickly hugged him. This was the happiest day of my life. I wasn't getting married now or anything but I was still happy. He put the ring on my finger. . It was gold and I loved how it sparkled in the sun.

So there it is…My happy ending. I loved him and he loved me back. That's all that matters. Now we are both settled down. He is a soccer coach for the national team. And that is enough to support the both of us. But it won't be the two of us for long. Triplets. I am 8 months pregnant and now I wait for the coming of our little angels.


End file.
